Louisiana Nightmare
by Amerique
Summary: A normal family vacation to Louisiana turns into a living nightmare for the Dukes. Will they make it home alive, or will the nightmare destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll, so so sorry about the story being deleted, the site has been spazing out on me today. Hopefully now it's working right. Once again I'm really sorry about that.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1**_

_A young man sat alone in the dark, foggy cemetery that sat on a hill behind a once lively farm. The only sounds to be heard were the croaking of small tree frogs and the steady creaking of the old rusty gate at the entrance of the cemetery. The wind blew, ruffling his hair, and making him shiver a little. He looked at the three new headstones and fresh mounds of dirt covered with flowers and other artifacts that had been added in the past week, and gently traced his fingers along the names engraved in the cold grey granite. He read two of the three names to himself. "Uncle Jesse…Daisy…" He whispered as tears of pain, sorrow, and loneliness made their way down the sides of his face as the terrifying memories of the past couple of weeks haunted him. The third name he just couldn't bring himself to say. His cousin, his best friend, the one who he thought of as more of a brother then anything, was gone. He knew in his head that his family wouldn't come back, but his heart refused to believe it. He just couldn't believe he was alone, and that thought terrified him more then what had taken his family from him. The sky darkened, hiding the full moon and stars, casting an eerie silence across the cemetery, which matched the young man's mood perfectly. Even the tree frogs stopped croaking and the gate quit creaking. In the distance, a lone coyote let out a lonely howl. The young man ignored the chills that went up and down his spine as he looked at the new graves. Graves that shouldn't even be there yet. A light rain started falling around him, but he didn't care. He couldn't stand to go back into the house that was so full of memories. Everything he touched or looked at brought back memories of the only family he ever knew. As he sat staring into the darkness that had surrounded him, he thought about the events leading up to him being in there in the first place._

* * *

The Duke family had been planning a trip to Louisiana for a few months. They had been saving the money to go for almost three years, wanting to take a vacation out of state. After several weeks of debating where to go, they had finally agreed to go to Louisiana. 

"I can't wait to get going." Sixteen-year-old Bo Duke said to his older cousin. Bo was the baby of the Duke family. He had curly blond hair, baby blue eyes, and a smile that would make any girl's heart melt. He was tall and muscular, and had a tan all the ladies thought made him even cuter. He usually wore a blue t-shirt under a yellow button-up shirt, tight blue jeans, and cowboy boots. He was also the one who was most likely to find trouble.

"Yeah, it'll be good to get away from Boss Hogg for a couple of weeks." Twenty-one year old Luke Duke said. Luke was the oldest cousin. He had dark curly hair, sapphire eyes, and was the brains of the family. Even at a young age, he was intelligent. He wore a blue plaid shirt with blue jeans and cowboy boots. On occasion, he wore a jean jacket. He was a little shorter then Bo, but was more muscular then his baby cousin.

Luke loved both of his cousins as if they were his brother and sister, and was very protective of them. Luke was usually the one who got him and Bo out of trouble.

Bo and Luke were in their bedroom, which they've shared since they both came to the farm when their folks died, busy packing and getting things ready for the trip. They were planning to leave in two days, and were planning to be gone for about two weeks. After they finished packing their stuff, they would have to go into town to get permission from their probation officer, 'Boss' Jefferson Davis Hogg, J.D. Hogg or Boss Hogg for short.

The boys had been caught running shine a year before and put on probation instead of being sent to prison as part of an agreement with the government. Jesse had agreed that the Dukes wouldn't sell or make moonshine again as long as Bo and Luke got probation.

After they finished packing, Bo and Luke went outside and ran over to their orange stockcar, the General Lee. The boys had spent the last three years saving money and building the General from the ground up. By the time the General was finished, it sported a large rebel flag on the roof, a big black 01 trimmed in white on the doors, and the name General Lee painted above both doors. The doors had even been welded shut, since the boys planned to use it as a racecar. Even though Bo wasn't old enough to legally own General Lee, he and Luke still shared the orange 69' Dodge Charger. Luke had agreed that once Bo was older, he would put both of their names on the pink slip and make the shared ownership official.

Luke climbed in the passenger's side window, knowing his baby cousin would want to drive. Bo wasn't far behind Luke. He jumped into the window and slid into the driver's seat with ease. He started the powerful engine and listened to it purr for a moment before putting the car in gear and speeding away from the farm in a cloud of dust. Both boys were grinning as Bo drove them into town, taking every shortcut possible, and even making a few new ones along the way.

Once in town, Bo parked the General outside of the Hazzard County Courthouse. Bo and Luke climbed out of the General and headed inside to try getting their travel permits from County Commissioner, J.D. Hogg.

J.D. 'Boss' Hogg didn't care much for the Duke family, and would rather see Bo and Luke in jail then out on the streets. Boss and Uncle Jesse used to run moonshine together back in the old days, but something happened and Boss came to hate the Dukes, although the Duke family didn't do anything wrong.

Bo and Luke bounded up the steps, both of them in very good moods. They opened the wooden doors and headed inside. Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane was sitting at his desk, brushing his loyal basset hound, Flash. Rosco wasn't the brightest man on earth, but he was definitely the least intelligent.

Flash barked and wagged her tail when she saw the Duke boys. Rosco looked up and frowned.

"What do you Dukes want?" Rosco asked clearly not happy that they were there.

"Now Rosco, before you go tryin' to arrest us, we need to talk to Boss." Luke said, hoping the sheriff would listen.

"Oh tiddly tuddly. What could you Duke boys want to see the Boss for?" Rosco asked.

"We need travel permits." Bo said.

"What do you need travel permits for?" Rosco asked.

"So we can leave Hazzard legally." Luke said. Rosco was about to say something when Boss Hogg himself came out of his office.

"Rosco, what's all the commotion about out here?" The short fat man in white asked.

"Boss, me an' Bo here need travel permits. We's going outta state for a couple of weeks." Luke said.

"Travel permits? Why would you Dukes be going out of state for?" Boss asked, lighting a cigar.

"We're goin' on vacation." Bo said. Boss looked at the two cousins before having them follow him back to his office. Bo and Luke followed Boss back to his office, both of them hoping he'd give them the permits.

Boss sat at his desk and looked through a drawer. After a moment, he pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it.

"Where you boys going?" He asked.

"Louisiana." Luke said. Boss nodded his head and finished writing. He then handed the paper to Luke.

"Alright, now get outta here before I have Rosco arrest ya." Boss said. Bo and Luke smiled at Boss before leaving. After they left, Rosco came into the office.

"Boss, why'd you give them their permit?" The bumbling sheriff asked.

"Because you knucklehead, with them Dukes out of the way, I can finally pull off my schemes." Boss said. Rosco grinned in that awkward way of his and giggled.

"Your brilliant, lil' fat buddy." Rosco said pinching Boss's cheek. Boss slapped Rosco's hand and frowned at him.

"I'll lil' fat buddy your head if you don't get out on patrol." Boss warned. Rosco jumped a little before running out of the room. Boss sighed and sat back in his chair.

He knew with the Dukes out of Hazzard, he'd be able to pull off more schemes, even if it was for only two weeks. He grinned to himself as he thought of all the moneymaking schemes he could do during that time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the 1st chapter! Virtual cookies for all who did. _

* * *

_ **

_The Louisiana Nightmare_

_**Chapter 2**_

Bo and Luke arrived back at the farm to find Jesse and Daisy waiting for them. Bo parked the General in its usual spot and smiled at his uncle and older cousin on the porch. Luke also smiled at them as he climbed out of the powerful stockcar.

Luke waited for Bo, who looked like he was looking for something. Luke sighed good heartedly and walked over to the driver's side and leaned on the door. "What'cha looking for, cuz'?" He asked. Bo didn't answer. He had his head and arms under the seat, clearly busy. Luke gave a half grin as he tapped Bo on the back. "Earth to Bo, you there?" Luke asked. Bo jumped and hit his head on the steering wheel. He looked up at Luke as he rubbed the back of his head. Luke had to suppress a laugh at the look on Bo's face.

"What's so funny? I dang near took my head off!" Bo snapped. Luke shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing, just the look on yer face was priceless." Luke said innocently. Bo rolled his eyes and went back to looking for whatever it was he was looking for. Luke sighed as he watched his cousin. "Bo, what're you lookin' for?" He asked.

"I'm tryin' to find my car keys. I dropped them and I can't find them." Came the muffled reply. Luke chuckled a little and looked on the passenger seat. Sure enough, there were Bo's car keys where he had sat them. Luke knew he should tell Bo that they were on the seat, but figured he'd figure it out sooner or later. With a silent chuckle, Luke met his uncle and cousin on the porch.

"What's Bo doing?" Daisy asked curiously. Daisy was the second oldest cousin and the only girl in the family. Her folks had died when she was four. She had recently started working at the Boars Nest, a local honky tonk just outside of town. She could normally be found wearing short, short shorts and a tank top with high heels. All the guys in Hazzard had a crush on her, but no one had as big of a crush on her as Enos Strate.

Luke looked at her and smiled. "He's lookin' for his car keys which really aren't lost." He said. Daisy giggled as she looked across the yard at the orange stockcar. Ever since Bo had gotten his license the year before, he'd been known to loose his car keys, which tended to end up in some of the oddest places. The last time Bo had lost his keys, they had ended up in the oven. And to this day, no one could figure out how they had gotten in there.

Finally after looking everywhere, Bo gave up. He was about to get out of the General when he noticed his keys sitting on the seat. He looked at them for a minute before slapping his forehead. He picked them up and climbed out of the General. Luke, Jesse, and Daisy had already gone inside and were finishing packing. Bo jogged up to the house and went inside. Jesse and Luke were carrying a couple of suitcases out of their own bedrooms, while Daisy was still finishing packing her stuff in her room.

"Hey Bo, you better finish packing. I noticed yer suitcase was still half empty." Luke said smiling at the young blonde. Bo grinned, stood up straight and saluted the older Duke boy. "Aye, aye captin." He said. Luke rolled his eyes and chuckled as Bo passed him and went to finish packing.

It was a couple of hours later before everyone was completely done packing and everything was in the General Lee's trunk. Since it was still light out, and supper wouldn't be ready for a few hours, Bo and Luke had the rest of the day to goof off.

After having a small argument about what to do, the dynamic duo finally decided to go fishing. Luke went to get the fishing poles and tackle box ready, while Bo ran into town to get some bait. Because of the recent dry spell, the night crawlers, which Bo and Luke liked to catch for bait, hadn't been out.

By the time Luke got everything done, Bo had returned with two dozen night crawlers. One dozen for Luke, and the other for himself.

"I got the bait!" Bo announced as he approached his cousin. Luke looked up at him as he was tying on the last hook. "Good, yer just in time too. I just finished getting the poles ready." He said as he handed Bo his pole. Bo took it and headed for the General. He stuck his pole in the backseat, making sure it didn't get caught or stuck on anything. Luke stood up and brushed his pants off before grabbing his pole and the tackle box and walking over to his cousin. Bo took Luke's pole and stuck it in the backseat while Luke put the tackle box in the backseat through the window on his side. Once everything was in and ready, Bo and Luke jumped in the General and headed for Hazzard Pond, which happened to be their favorite fishing spot.

While the boys were fishing, Jesse was starting dinner, while Daisy was cleaning the house. Jesse had decided to surprise the boys for dinner. He had decided on fried chicken with homemade mashed potatoes and gravy, cornbread biscuits, green beans, and corn. He knew the boys would be starving when they got home, so he fixed extras. Luke wasn't the one he had to worry about so much, it was Bo. Bo had the appetite of an elephant and usually had two to three helpings, sometimes four, before he was finally full.

When the boys were finished fishing, they had caught several fish that were big enough to eat. They stuck the fish in the freezer in the barn so they would be ready to gut when they got back from the vacation. After that was done, they put their fishing gear away and went inside to clean up.

Jesse was just finishing up dinner and Daisy was setting the table when Bo and Luke came inside. Both of them sniffed the air, making their stomachs growl and their mouths water.

"Boy that smells good!" Bo exclaimed happily.

"Well, by the time you two get cleaned up, it'll be ready." Jesse said his back to the cousins.

"Yes sir!" Bo said grinning. Luke chuckled to himself at his cousin as he led the way to the bathroom. Once they were both cleaned up, Bo and Luke headed for the kitchen. True to his word, Jesse had everything on the table, ready to go. Bo grinned and sat down next to Luke. After everyone was seated, Jesse bowed his head to say grace. Seeing a promising opportunity to snatch a biscuit, Bo reached to get one, but Jesse smacked his hand with a wooden spoon and gave him a warning look. Bo grinned sheepishly and bowed his head.

After grace was said, everyone dug in. Luke filled his plate and ate at a normal pace, as did Jesse and Daisy. Bo however, having the healthy appetite he had, piled his plate so full, food almost fell off it. Once it was to his liking, he began spooning forkfuls into his mouth, at a fast pace. Jesse watched him for a minute before speaking. "Bo, slow down 'fore you choke." He said. Bo looked up at him, his mouth full of chicken and potatoes, making his cheeks puff out like a chipmunk. Luke and Daisy had to suppress a laugh at the sight of their baby cousin. Since his mouth was full, Bo nodded his head instead. Jesse sighed and shook his head as he started eating again.

After dinner, Daisy and Jesse cleaned up the kitchen while the boys headed to bed. Luke headed for the bathroom, while Bo went to their room and put his pajama bottoms on. He got in his own bed and got comfortable and was asleep within minutes. Luke finished in the bathroom soon after and headed for the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. He looked at the ceiling for awhile, before sleep claimed him as well.

Within a matter of a couple of hours, the Duke farm was dark and quiet, with the exception of the crickets chirping, tree frogs croaking, coyotes howling, and Bo snoring.

* * *

**Ok, Iggy is once again hungry. Please help satisfy his appetite by feeding him reviews. Lettuce and veggies just don't seem to fill him up anymore lol. Reviews however, do fill him up. At least until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, everyone was up well before dawn. The Dukes wanted to get an early start, so they would have extra time to look at the sights. Since they had to drive through Alabama and Mississippi, it would take them a couple of days to get to Louisiana.

After everyone took a shower and got dressed, they all ate breakfast. Like usual, Bo tried to snatch a biscuit, earning him a sharp smack on the hand with a wooden spoon. Bo took his hand away and grinned sheepishly. Luke smirked at his cousin as Jesse said grace.

After they ate a filling breakfast, the boys went to do their chores. While the boys were busy outside, Jesse and Daisy were busy double checking to make sure they had everything, they either needed or wanted to take. After seeing everything was ready to go, and the house was good to go, Daisy and Jesse went out to see how the boys were doing.

Bo and Luke were just about done; they were just finishing chopping wood and stacking it by the barn.

"How're yer chores coming?" Jesse asked his nephews.

"We're almost done, Uncle Jesse." Luke said as he brought the axe down on an unfortunate log.

"Good, soon as yer done, head inside and clean up. Afterwards we'll head out." Jesse said.

"Yes sir!" Both boys said in unison. Jesse smiled at the boys as they continued to work.

Once the chores were done, the boys went inside to clean up. Despite the early hour of the day, they were both full of energy, Bo especially. As they got cleaned up, both boys were bickering back and forth. They weren't doing it for real, but more for play, since the trip had them both wound up.

After getting cleaned up, Bo and Luke were ready to go. They raced each other outside, having made a bet that the winner would get to drive. Since Luke had a bit of a head start, he made it to the General Lee first. Bo came in seconds later. Luke grinned at his youngest cousin as Bo came to a stop next to him.

"What kept'cha?" Luke asked with a grin.

"You cheated." Bo said.

"Nu uh. I won fair and square." Luke said.

"Whatever." Bo mumbled as he went around to the passenger's side. Jesse and Daisy had already gotten in, and were sitting in the back watching with smiles on their faces. There never was a dull moment on the farm with Bo and Luke around.

Luke chuckled to himself as he climbed in the driver's side window and settled down on the seat. He started the General's powerful engine and looked over at Bo, who was pouting. Luke patted his shoulder. "Don't worry cuz', you can drive tomorrow." He said. Bo just nodded his head and looked out the window. Luke smiled and shook his head as he pulled out of the drive and onto the road.

It took them nearly three hours to get out of Georgia. Once they were out of state, it was smooth sailing all the way. To help pass the time, the Dukes started singing different songs, ranging from songs sung by Waylon Jennings and Johnny Cash, to Loretta Lynn and the Oakridge Boys.

After several more hours of driving, Luke found a rest stop. He pulled the General to a parking spot outside a small diner. After cutting the engine, Bo and Luke got out then helped Daisy and Jesse out. Once the four of them were ready, they headed inside. The diner was small and had a few people inside, eating, drinking, and talking. Most of the people inside however, were big trucker men. Some were short, and some were tall. A couple were taller then Bo or Luke, and more muscular then either of them.

Bo and Luke looked around and found a small booth in the far corner of the diner. Leading Jesse and Daisy to it, the four of them sat down. Bo spotted a menu that was sitting in front of Luke. Luke spotted it as well and both boys reached for it at the same time, and in return grabbed it at the same time. The boys gave each other challenging looks, both of them wanting the menu first. Jesse and Daisy watched from the opposite side of the table as the two cousins silently fought over the menu.

However, the silent battle didn't last long, as Bo made the first move. He tugged on the menu, hoping to get it out of Luke's grip. Luke, however, countered with a tug of his own.

"I saw it first, Luke." Bo said, following with another tug.

"No, I did." Luke replied with a tug of his own. Within no time, Bo and Luke were locked in a game of tug-of-war, neither of them giving an inch. Jesse watched, prepared to break them up if it got to out of control.

Luke saw that Bo was sitting on the edge of the seat and an idea popped into his head.

"Alright cousin, you win. You can have it first." Luke said as he let the menu go. Bo was still pulling on the menu when Luke let it go. Being caught off balance, Bo fell out of his seat. He landed flat on his back in the middle of the floor, gaining odd looks from everyone in the diner, his family included.

Bo smiled sheepishly and got up. He got back in his seat and put his head down. Luke snickered at his cousin when he saw the beet red color of his face. Bo looked up at Luke and frowned. "You did that on purpose." He said.

"Nu uh, you just gotta learn to let go when you know yer beaten." Luke said with a grin.

"That ain't funny." Bo pouted.

"It was pretty funny to me." Luke said.

"Boys, enough." Jesse said firmly. Bo and Luke looked at him and nodded.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison. Jesse shook his head as he took the menu and looked it over. After finding what he wanted, he passed it to Daisy, who quickly found what she wanted. After she finished, she passed it to Luke, who gave Bo a look saying 'ha-ha, I got it before you.' Bo just gave Luke a dirty look and waited for him to finish. Luke purposely took his time looking over the menu, knowing it would aggravate Bo. Bo started tapping his finger on the table, loosing his patience with Luke. Jesse saw Bo was getting mad and gave him a firm look, telling him, that he had better not think about it. Finally, Luke handed Bo the menu, which Bo quickly grabbed from him.

After the Dukes ate lunch, they paid and were once again on the road. After another few hours of driving, and three rest stops later, the Dukes were only a day away from their destination. Stopping at a hotel, they went inside and got a room. After paying for a room, the Dukes headed there and got situated for their nights stay.

**

* * *

**

**Ok ya'll, Iggy has a new friend, who I have cleverly named Skippy. **

**So, now you got two critters to feed reviews too :) The more reviews, the happier they'll be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! I'm actually pleased with how fast I'm updating this. Hopefully this trend will continue :) And I'm finally starting to get into the action of the story and I hope to beat my record of 103 reviews for a story, with this story being the record breaker. **

**Anywho, on to the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

The next day the Dukes were up bright and early, and ready for another day of driving. Since Luke had driven the day before, it was Bo's turn, and to say he was excited would have been an understatement. After eating breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and bacon, with milk and coffee for the drinks, the Dukes packed up and headed out.

Bo and Luke raced each other outside to the General, while Uncle Jesse and Daisy followed at a slower pace. Jesse and Daisy had just stepped onto the parking lot when there was a loud yelp from somewhere up ahead. Hurrying to see what had happened, they were greeted by the sight of Bo lying against the General, his legs over his head and his back against the orange car's driver side door, and Luke standing off to the side, doubled over, and laughing hard.

Jesse and Daisy watched, wondering what had happened.

"What's going on here?" Jesse asked in a gruff voice. It took Luke a moment to calm himself down enough to answer. "He was trying to get in the General and jumped through the window. He made it onto the door, but for some reason he fell backwards and landed like that." Jesse just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he watched his oldest charge help the youngest get up. After Bo was once again standing on two feet, Luke started laughing again. Bo gave Luke a dirty look as he brushed the dirt off his clothes.

Jesse let the boys bicker a few minutes longer so they would get it out of their system, before getting onto them.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Jesse said. Jesse Duke loved his nephews more then life itself, but sometimes they made him wonder why he did. One thing Bo and Luke had learned about their uncle was his word was law. Usually obeyed out of love, but always obeyed.

Bo and Luke looked at Jesse and grinned sheepishly. Without another word, the boys helped Daisy and Jesse with putting the suitcases in the trunk, then helping them get into the back, before getting into their own respective seats. Once everyone was in, Bo started the General and pulled out of the parking place and then driving onto the road. Just like the previous day, the inside of the General Lee was filled with chatter, laughter, and singing.

Later that day, close to three in the afternoon, Bo passed the sign welcoming travelers to Louisiana. Since Bo had pretty much memorized the map the day before, he knew which ways to go and what stops to make. However, what no one counted one was the General running out of gas three miles from the nearest gas station. Since no one knew any mechanics close by, Bo and Luke were forced to push the General the rest of the way to the station.

Once they had found a gas station, Bo and Luke pushed the General to the nearest gas pump. While Luke was refilling the tank, Bo, Jesse, and Daisy all got out and went inside the large brick building which made up the old Certified gas station.

When Luke was finished outside, he went inside in search of his family. It didn't take him long to find Bo, who was looking at the food near the back of the building. Luke chuckled as he walked over to his young cousin, who was now eyeing the caramel cream-filled doughnuts topped with white icing.

"Ya know cousin; those things will make ya fat." Luke teased as he watched Bo grab a box and start filling it with doughnuts. Bo turned his head to look at Luke.

"For yer information, Lukas, these aren't just fer me. They're fer everyone." Bo said as he continued filling the box.

"Well, Beauregard, maybe you should get kinds that everyone likes instead of just one kind." Luke said, looking at the single variety Bo had put into the box.

"Don't call me that." Bo snapped. Ever since Bo or anyone else could remember, Bo had hated the name Beauregard, and since he could remember, he's gone by 'Bo'.

"Well, don't call me Lukas unless it's important." Luke said. Luke's full name didn't bother him like Bo's did, he just preferred to be called 'Luke' anyway.

After some more teasing and bickering, Bo and Luke finally met up with their uncle and cousin.

"We were starting to think you fellas got lost." Daisy said with a smile.

"Bo here decided to buy every single doughnut this place has." Luke said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder at Bo, who was paying for the box of doughnuts and the $10.75 worth of fuel the General needed.

Once everyone was done and everything had been paid for, Bo stuck his box in the General, then went around to the front of the orange stock car, and popped the hood.

"What're you doing now?" Luke asked as he watched his cousin.

"I'm making sure nothing else can go wrong with the General." Bo said as he checked the engine.

At that same moment, an old dirty looking man in grease and oil-covered clothing, that had a face that could scare a charging rhino, came out of the garage next door to the gas station. He walked over to the Dukes and whistled when he saw the General and Daisy. The Dukes looked over at the strange man, wondering what he wanted.

"I dunno which is more purtier, that there car of yers or that purdy lil' filly ya'll got with ya." The man said in a deep southern drawl. Not liking the man already, Daisy stepped closer to Jesse, while the boys stood up straight.

"Gee mister, we're awfully glad you like our car." Bo said keeping his eye on the strange man.

"Ya'll havin' car trouble?" The man asked.

"Um, no sir. We're just makin' sure its good to go." Luke said.

"Well, I'm this here town's mechanic. Bring it o'er to my garage an' I'll get it purrin' like a kitten fer ya." The man offered.

"I guess we could get a quick tune up." Bo said, speaking for everyone.

"Alrighty, my garage is jus' over yonder." The man said pointing to the old creepy looking garage next to the gas station. "Bring it o'er and I'll fix 'er up good as new."

"Will do, thanks mister." Bo said with a smile. The man nodded his head in response, then turned to walk back to his garage. When the man out of earshot, Luke spoke first, "That guy gives me a bad feelin'." He said turning to his uncle and cousins.

"I agree with ya, Lukas." Bo said, sounding a tad nervous.

"It's probably nothin'. We best get the General over there and get 'em tuned up if we ever hope to get to the hotel." Jesse said. "Don't you boys forget we'd like to look around as much as we can today."

"Yes sir!" Bo and Luke said in unison. With that, Bo slammed the hood down, then climbed in the driver's side window and started the powerful engine. Seeing his family was going to walk, Bo pulled out and crossed the street. After parking it where the creepy old mechanic wanted it, Bo killed the engine, then climbed out. By that time, his family was just reaching that side of the street. Letting the mechanic take care of the General, Bo went over to his family.

"So, now what?" Bo asked his uncle.

"We wait until the General's on his feet again." Jesse replied.

"Don't you mean wheels?" Bo asked.

"You know what I meant, boy." Jesse lightly scolded. Chuckling, Bo looked back at the General, seeing the mechanic already hard at work on the orange car.

Two hours and $90 later, the Dukes were back on the road, Bo driving. At first everything seemed to be going well, that is until the General decided to up and die in the middle of nowhere.

"This is just great." Bo grumbled as he tried to start the engine. After several tries, he gave up and climbed out, Luke doing the same. Going to the front of the car, the boys lifted the hood and started looking at the engine, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"You boys found the problem yet?" Jesse asked.

"No sir." Luke replied. "I just don't understand it. The General was just fine when we left." Luke said to his cousin.

"Maybe that creepy old mechanic did something." Bo said.

"Why would he do anything like that?"

"You never know."

"Well, I think we passed a house not to far back. I'll go see if anyone's home." Luke said as he slammed the hood shut.

"Alright, I'll wait here with Uncle Jesse and Daisy then." Bo said. Luke nodded his head, and then headed down the road, going in the direction they had come. Seeing Luke walking away, Jesse looked to Bo, who had moved to lean against the driver's side door.

"Where's Luke goin'?" Jesse asked.

"He's gonna go back to that house we passed and ask for some help." Bo replied. Jesse nodded his head, and then sat back in his seat to wait. After almost an hour of waiting with no sign of Luke returning, the remaining Dukes began to worry about Luke.

"I'm worried. Luke should've been back by now." Daisy said, looking to her uncle and youngest cousin.

"I'm worried too. It's not like Luke to disappear this long. That house wasn't that far back." Bo said the worry being clear in his voice.

"I'm sure Luke's on his way back." Jesse said, hoping he was right. Not wanting to worry his kids anymore then they already were, he did his best to sound calm and confident in Luke's safe return.

"If he's not back in ten minutes, I'm gonna go look for him." Bo said firmly. Knowing how hardheaded Bo could be, especially towards the ones he cared about, Jesse agreed to let him go if Luke hadn't returned by then.

Unfortunately, by the time ten minutes passed, Luke still wasn't back. Telling his uncle he'd be back as soon as he found Luke, Bo set out. One he was out of sight of the General, Bo started calling Luke's name. Stopping after every third call, Bo would stop and listen for any sounds. Hearing nothing but birds and the wind, Bo continued on.

Once arriving at the old house, Bo walked up to the door and knocked. After waiting for an answer and not getting one, Bo became increasingly worried. Bo was just about to turn and leave to continue his search, when he noticed a shadow at the far corner of the house. Curious, Bo went to investigate. Walking to the side of the house, Bo turned the corner just in time to be rammed into by someone, sending him and the other person to the ground.

* * *

**Iggy and Skippy have yet another friend (and he's the last one lol) So now there's Iggy, Godzilla, and Skippy to feed :)**

**A/N: If there are any errors in this chapter, such as parts missing and stuff like that, it's cause of the site. It's been acting really screwy for me lately. So far it's been good to me and I hope it'll stay that way. I apologize in advance just in case. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll. Here's the next chapter and this time there's some action in it. And a quick warning, there's a character death warning for this one. You'll have to read to find out who. **

**Anywho, enough babbling.** **On to the story!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

After regaining his senses, Bo sat up and looked to whoever he'd run into. Surprised to see Luke, Bo got to his feet. "Luke, are you alright?" Not getting a response, Bo became concerned. Turning Luke over onto his back, Bo saw he was unconscious and clearly hurt. Without hesitating, Bo started to drag Luke away from the house incase whoever or whatever had hurt him came back. Since Bo wasn't nearly as strong as Luke was, it was a hassle dragging the older man. Just as Bo reached the road, a shot rang out and something hit the ground near Bo's left foot.

Stopping, Bo looked around, trying to spot whoever had shot at them. Not seeing anyone, Bo was about to continue on, when Luke started to come around. Not wanting to risk being shot while helping Luke, Bo looked around quickly and spotted a large clump of brush nearby. Dragging Luke over to it, Bo hid them both inside the brush before gently laying Luke down.

"Luke, are you alright?" Bo asked his voice low so he wouldn't be heard by anyone but Luke.

"W..what happened?" Luke asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Bo replied.

"Last thing I remember was knocking on the door, then some guy with a gun started chasing me."

"A guy with a gun? What'd he look like?"

"Couldn't see his face. He had a mask on." Frowning at that, Bo knew they were in some trouble. Normally when something like that happened, they were at an advantage with their knowledge of the area and had the help of their friends, but since they were out of state, Bo figured that they might as well have been in a labyrinth with so many turns and dead ends that it was impossible to get out and had a giant minotaur chasing after them.

"We'll wait here for a bit, then we'll go back to the General. I'll try to get him started and then we're going to the police." Bo said, trying to sound calm. Luke just nodded his head in response, the effort to talk before having worn him out some.

After about an hour or so, Bo felt it was safe to move out. After helping Luke up and out of the brush, the boys headed for the General, going as fast as they could. Fortunately for them, there weren't anymore gun shots fired at them. Upon arriving back at the General, Bo and Luke were greeted with a horrifying scene.

The ground near the driver's side of the General was covered in blood as was the door and part of the roof, indicating there had been a struggle. Worried about their uncle and cousin, Bo and Luke hurried over, Luke forcing himself to run with his cousin. When they got to the car, they didn't see anyone anywhere.

"Uncle Jesse! Daisy! Where are you?!" Bo called out, hoping and praying there'd be a response. When there wasn't one, it only added to both boys' worry for their missing family members.

Bo was just about to call for them again, when there was a sound from under the General. Hearing it, Bo carefully sat Luke down against the General, but far enough away from the blood on the ground. Going to the front of the orange car, Bo got down on his stomach and looked under the General. Much to his surprise, Daisy was under there.

"Daisy, are you alright?" Bo asked with genuine concern. Looking up, Daisy saw the worried face of her youngest cousin looking at her. Crawling out quickly, Daisy attacked Bo with a fierce hug as she cried uncontrollably on his shoulder. Putting his arms around her back, Bo hugged her back and gently rocked her as he tried to calm her down. After several minutes, Daisy finally calmed down enough for Bo to speak to her.

"Daisy, what happened? Where's Uncle Jesse?"

"Oh Bo! They took him!" Daisy cried.

"They? Who's they?" Bo asked.

"These two men in ski masks. They had large knives and…and they…"

"Shhh…it'll be alright." Bo soothed, having a strong feeling he knew what she meant. Knowing with all the blood he'd seen, Bo had a strong gut feeling he'd never see his uncle again, at least not alive. Biting his lip, he knew he had to be strong for both his cousins. Luke because he'd been injured and Daisy because of what she'd seen happen.

"C'mon, we need to get you and Luke both looked at and I don't know how far the nearest hospital is. And we also need to go to the cops." Bo said softly. After getting a silent nod from Daisy, Bo helped her up, then went around to Luke who was staring at his lap, having heard everything said between his younger cousins. Keeping an arm around Daisy, Bo helped Luke stand up. Once Luke was standing, Bo put his free around his back to help support him as they walked.

Knowing it was risky going back the way they'd come, but that was the fastest way back to town that Bo knew. Taking a deep breath, Bo, Luke and Daisy headed out, hoping to find some place well hidden and safe to camp for the night, knowing there was no way they'd get to town before dark. After walking along the road for nearly an hour with no signs of traffic from either direction, Bo decided it was time to find a place to camp for the night.

Keeping a sharp eye out for anyone, Bo led his cousins off the road and into a nearby wooded area. By the time they found a well-hidden spot, it had already grown dark. Helping his cousins get settled down for the night, Bo stayed up and kept watch. All was going good for several hours, that is until Bo heard the sound of something moving around. Staying as silent as an owl swooping down after it's prey, Bo listened to the movements, finally able to tell that it was indeed a person. As whoever it was got closer, Bo could hear the sound of someone else with them. Holding his breath, Bo prayed that Luke or Daisy wouldn't move or make any sound to give away their location.

Just when Bo thought it was safe again, one of his cousins shifted in their sleep, making the leaves and grass they were laying on rustle.

Hearing the footsteps stop, Bo froze in place. After several minutes, the people started walking away. When Bo could barely hear the footsteps anymore, he let out the breath he had been holding. Moving closer to his cousins, Bo carefully sat between them and sighed miserably. Wishing he knew what to do, Bo looked up and could just barely make out a few stars in the night sky. As he looked at the sky, tears started to form in his eyes, then slide down his face. For the rest of the night, Bo remained awake and alert, listening for any sounds of something approaching. Fortunately, luck held out and there were no more sounds to be heard.

The next day, Bo hoped they could get to town without any more run-ins with whoever was after them. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, Bo woke his cousins up.

"Luke, Daisy, time to get up. We gotta get moving." Bo said as he shook their shoulders. It took Luke a little longer to wake up because of his injuries, but once everyone was awake, Bo helped them out of the safety of the brush.

"Where're we going?" Daisy asked softly as they made their way through the woods.

"We're going to town to get help." Bo replied. Daisy just nodded her head and walked on the other side of Luke to help support him. After walking for what seemed like forever, the Duke Cousins finally spotted civilization, or at least an old ghost town. Stepping out onto the old dirt covered streets, they all looked around, hoping to spot even a hint of human life still in the town. After looking around, Luke spotted an older looking man walking into the Sheriff's Department, dressed in a sheriff's uniform.

"There's someone." Luke said, pointing to the old man. Seeing the man disappear into the building, Bo couldn't help but smile, thinking they could finally get help and justice for their Uncle's murder. Hurrying towards the building as fast as Luke could go, the cousins went inside. The sheriff was sitting at a desk, his legs resting on top of his desk. Seeing the three young people come inside, he sat up straight. "What can I do fer ya'll?" he asked, speaking in the same accent as the creepy old mechanic. To Bo, something about the sheriff seemed eerily familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

"Sheriff, someone attacked our cousin and k..killed our uncle." Bo said, saying the last part quietly.

"Do you know what the person or persons looked like?" The sheriff asked, taking out a notepad.

"No sir. They was all wearing masks." Bo said. The sheriff nodded his head and wrote something down on the pad. After asking the Dukes several more questions, the sheriff stood up. "If'n ya'll would follow me, I'll show ya to an ol' house ya'll can stay at." He said, moving to the door. Bo, Luke and Daisy turned and followed the sheriff out, each silently thankful for the sheriff's help. After leading the cousins to an old house that looked to be haunted. The windows were all boarded up and the only way out of the house was through the front door, which had a heavy padlock on the outside to keep intruders from entering. After unlocking the door, the sheriff let the Dukes go inside first.

"Ya'll can make yerselves at home. I'll be back to check on ya'll later." The sheriff said. Smiling to the cousins and tipping his hat in farewell, the sheriff shut and locked the door. Once the house was once again secured, the sheriff walked away, an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**Ya'll know what to do :) Feed Iggy and Skippy and Godzilla. They're all hungry for reviews and eat a lot lol. (They actually do in real life lol) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ya'll, I know this update is slow in coming, but it's been very hot here the last couple of weeks. Just last week it was in the 100s. Then after that when I thought I could update, I got attacked by a dang toothache, which didn't wanna go away even with painkillers. But for now I'm back (that is until I go to the dentist...bleh.)**

**Anyway, enough babbling,** **onto the story!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

The inside of the old house was dark and musty smelling. Thanks to the light shining through the cracks in the boards on the windows, there was just enough light to see. Spotting an old couch near the farthest wall in what appeared to be the living room, Bo and Daisy led Luke over to it and helped him lay down. Once they were sure Luke was comfortable, Bo went to look for something to treat Luke's wounds while Daisy stayed with him. After searching the entire house and not finding a thing useful, Bo returned to his cousins.

"I couldn't find anything." Bo said as he moved to stand next to Daisy. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm ok." Daisy replied, although she sounded anything but 'ok'.

"Don't worry. That sheriff will take care of things. In the meantime, we might as well get comfortable here."

"Yeah…I guess your right." Daisy said with a sigh. Without another word, Bo put an arm around Daisy and hugged her as he looked down at Luke, who had fallen asleep again. Daisy leaned against Bo, hoping nothing else would happen. Spotting an old love seat near the kitchen door, Bo moved away to retrieve it. Pushing it over to the couch, Bo helped Daisy sit down, and then sat down next to her. Although the house seemed safe, Bo could not help but feel like something was wrong, little did he know his feeling was about to become reality.

Sometime later, Bo was awaken out of a light sleep by the sound of creaking. Because it had grown dark outside, it was next to impossible to see anything. Hearing the creaking stop nearby, Bo froze. The next thing Bo knew, there was a stabbing pain shooting through his right arm just below the shoulder joint. Biting back a cry of pain, Bo kicked out at whoever or whatever was there. Feeling his boot connect with something and hearing the sound of whatever it was hitting the floor, Bo used that chance to get up, hoping to distract whatever was there.

Daisy, feeling Bo get up quickly, snapped awake. Hearing something moving around, Daisy was quiet. She silently felt around for Bo, her heart pounding in her chest when she didn't find him.

Since Bo only had the use of one arm now, he was at a bit of a disadvantage over whomever he was against. Because Bo couldn't see where he was going, he ended up running into a wall, which knocked him backwards onto his back, momentarily dazing him. Because of that, whoever was chasing Bo, caught up with him. Feeling himself being picked up, Bo started to struggle.

"Let me go!" Bo yelled as he tried to kick out at whoever had him. The only response he got was a bone-chilling laugh.

Hearing her cousin in trouble, Daisy quietly got up and felt around for something to help Bo with. Finding what felt like a wooden ball bat, Daisy followed the sound of her cousin's struggling. Getting as close as she dared, Daisy raised the bat and swung it through the air, praying she hit her target and not her cousin. Feeling something solid connect with the bat, Daisy knew she hit something, she just prayed it wasn't Bo. Seconds later the sound of someone falling to the ground, told Daisy she'd definitely hit someone. It wasn't until the room became completely silent did Daisy fear she'd indeed hit her cousin as well. Moving carefully, Daisy felt around until she was positive she'd found Bo. Using all her strength, she pulled Bo towards the couch and laid him down in front of it. Once that task was done, she started to try waking him up.

"Bo, c'mon, wake up." Daisy whispered as she tapped Bo's cheeks. Not to long after, a small moan escaped the blonde's lips as he came back to consciousness.

"W..what happened?" Bo asked as he sat up.

"I'm not completely sure, but I'm pretty sure you were attacked. Are you ok?" Daisy asked.

"I think so, 'cept I hurt my arm." Bo said as he put his hand over the bleeding wound on his arm.

"Let's get Luke and get outta here, then I'll see what I can do to fix your arm." Daisy said as she helped Bo up.

"I like that idea." Bo said. Moving over towards the couch, Daisy stopped and felt around for Luke, frowning when he wasn't there.  
"Luke's gone." Daisy said.  
"Gone? But where'd he go?" Bo asked.  
"I don't know, but we gotta find him."

"Right, let's go then." Bo said. At that, Bo and Daisy started feeling their way around, all the while listening for any movements or sounds. Not long after they entered the kitchen, Bo noticed a light that looked like it was coming from under the bottom of a door. Tapping Daisy's shoulder, Bo showed her the light. Without a word, Bo tiptoed over to it and knelt down on the floor. Peeking under the door, Bo noticed a staircase leading down to what he figured was the basement. Getting up, Bo went back over to Daisy.

"I think there's a basement here. We might be able to find a flashlight or something and look for Luke, then get the heck outta here." Bo whispered.

"Alright, let's go then." Daisy whispered back. Bo nodded his head, and then led Daisy over to the door. Putting his hand on the doorknob, Bo slowly turned it until he heard the telltale sound of it opening. Pushing the door open, Bo looked down the steep staircase. Not seeing anyone there, Bo led Daisy downstairs, being careful not to make any noises incase someone was down there. When Bo and Daisy got to the bottom, Bo peeked around the corner that separated the stairs from the rest of the basement. What he saw was enough to make even the strongest man sick.

Hanging on the farthest walls were the bodies of several people, all of which looked to be between Bo's age and the age of 40. The floor was covered in what looked like old and fresh blood and there were shelves and tables stacked with jars and bottles filled with numerous body parts, ranging from fingers and toes to eye balls and internal organs. In another corner was a stack of bones. From what Bo could tell, it was a mixture of animal and human bones.

However, the one thing that got to Bo the most was who one of the bodies on the wall was. Hanging by a rope that was tied around his wrists was the body of their uncle.

Daisy, seeing her cousin starting to shake, knew whatever he was looking at had to be bad. Just how bad, she had no idea.

"Bo, Bo what's wrong?" Daisy asked in a whisper. When her cousin didn't answer, Daisy made him turn around to face her. Seeing the look on Bo's face, made Daisy realize her suspicions were right. There was indeed something behind the wall that shocked Bo so badly. Daisy was about to see exactly what had shocked her cousin so much, when she noticed him sliding down the wall, his hands over his face. Figuring Bo was more important at the moment, Daisy knelt down next to him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Daisy asked softly. When Bo still didn't respond, Daisy got worried. "Bo, please say something. Your scaring me." Instead of giving Daisy the response she was hoping for, Bo only started to cry. Moving to sit next to her younger cousin, Daisy gently wrapped her arms around Bo and hugged him. Bo leaned against Daisy, crying his heart out. When Bo finally quieted down, Daisy decided to try talking to him again.

"Bo, can you tell me what's wrong?" Daisy asked softly.  
"H..he's here…" Bo whispered.

"Who's here?" Daisy asked.

"Uncle Jesse…" Bo replied, his voice still quiet.

"Uncle Jesse's here? Where?" Daisy asked.

"Th..there…but..." Bo said, trailing off.

"But what?"

"He's…d..d..dead…" Bo said, having a hard time saying the last word. Daisy put a hand to her mouth in shock. Not long after Bo said that he started to cry again.

"It'll be alright honey." Daisy, tears starting to streak her cheeks. She knew they were in trouble now. Luke was missing and injured and now it had been confirmed their uncle was dead. Bo had been strong up until this point, but after having seen what he did, he started to loose hope they would ever get out of this alive. Bo said a silent prayed that Luke be all right and was alive and hiding somewhere safe.

a noise from upstairs got Daisy's attention minutes later. Looking up towards the door leading to the rest of the house, she saw something move around. Not wanting to being spotted by whoever was there, she quickly, but quietly helped Bo up. Without a word Daisy led Bo away from the stairs, being sure to keep him from looking anywhere but forward. Finding a closet, Daisy opened the door and helped Bo in before getting in and shutting the door behind her.

Not long after, the sound of someone coming downstairs dragging something along was heard. Bo also looked up when he heard the noises. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice, did he get concerned.

"Your not gonna get away with this." Luke Duke said weakly.

"I already have." Came the cold reply from whoever had Luke. Bo and Daisy listened to Luke and the other person talk a bit longer. When Bo heard Luke cry out in pain and after hearing something hitting a body, Bo got angry. Standing up, Bo reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Leave him alone!" Bo yelled as fresh tears fell down the sides of his face. The man looked over at the young Duke with cold and soulless eyes.

The man had a leather mask covering most of his face while it looked as though he had lost a fight with a pair of scissors at a barbershop. He wore a bloodstained apron and leather gloves. His pants were black and he wore old work boots on his feet.

Dropping Luke on the dirty floor, the masked man picked up what looked like an oversized butcher's knife and walked towards Bo. Bo backed up against a wall, hoping against hope that the man would not spot Daisy.

The masked man got within striking distance of Bo and raised the knife over his head, preparing to embed the sharp blade into Bo's chest. Not seeing anyway out, Bo closed his eyes and prepared himself for the hot stabbing pain of the knife entering his chest.

A sudden crash made Bo open his eyes. Seeing the man on the ground and Daisy standing to the side, Bo knew right away what happened. Moving quickly, Bo kicked the knife away from the man's reach and hurried over to Daisy.

"Let's get Luke and get the hell outta here." Bo said.

"Alright." Daisy said in response. Together they ran over to where Luke was sitting. Kneeling down, Bo moved to help Luke up. While Bo was helping Luke up, the man got to his feet and retrieved his knife. Silently going over to the cousins, he raised the knife above Bo's back. Just as he brought it down, Daisy pushed Bo out of the way, taking the blow from the knife. When Bo regained his senses, he sat up and looked to see Daisy slumping to the floor, the knife sticking out of her chest.

"Daisy!" Bo yelled. The man grinned behind the mask and threw Daisy's body to the side after getting the knife back. Knowing there was nothing to do for Daisy now, Luke got Bo's attention. "Bo, we gotta go now." He said. Bo nodded his head a little and helped Luke up. Spotting an old wooden door off to the side, Bo and Luke made a mad rush for it, hoping the wood was rotten enough to break on impact and that there wasn't anything behind it but open land. Together both boys managed to break the door down. Much to their amazement, the way was clear.

No sooner had they gotten outside to freedom, the man reached the door. Screaming, he ran after Bo and Luke, intent on killing them as well. Because the sun had long since come up, Bo and Luke had no problems seeing where they were going. Running into the nearby woods, they found a well-hidden spot to hide. Luckily for them, they were well ahead of the masked man and were able to stay hidden. After what seemed like an eternity, Bo and Luke decided to head out, hoping to find a road that would lead them back to town.

* * *

**Ya'll know what to do! Iggy, Skippy and Godzilla are hungry yet again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll, here's another update. Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this and a big thanks to those who've reviewed. Cookies for ya'll! **

**There's a language warning for this chapter. There's only a couple of bad words, but I thought I'd give ya'll a heads up first. There's gonna be a couple more chapters, maybe more then a couple if my brain thinks of anymore ideas between now and when I start typing the next chapter. **

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

For the next couple of hours, Bo and Luke walked down the road, unknowingly getting further from the nearest town. Luke kept forcing himself to keep going, wanting to get as far away from the house of death as he could, just as Bo wanted to do. Bo knew they should rest, especially after Luke nearly collapsed a little ways back, but Luke kept insisting he was fine, though Bo knew different. Not wanting to start an argument, Bo kept his mouth shut about resting.

Three miles later, Bo started to realize they were not getting any closer to town.

"I think we went the wrong way." Bo said as he looked around. "I don't recognize this place and we should've been in ton by now."

"I'm starting to think so too, but it's too dangerous to go back." Luke said.

"Yeah…Luke, what if we don't get outta this?" Bo asked, sounding like a scared child.

"We will. We've gotten outta messes before."

"Yeah, but they've never been as bad as this."

"I know, but we gotta keep our guard up and find a town and get home."

"Yeah, alright." Bo said, still unsure. He trusted his cousin with his life, but something deep down told him they weren't out of the woods yet. Bo only prayed that the feeling was from stress, which he had plenty of at the moment.

A short time later, they came to a four-way intersection. Stopping at the corner, they tried to figure out which way to go.

"Maybe we should go left." Bo suggested.

"Maybe." Luke said as he looked down each road. After several minutes, Luke finally made up his mind. "Alright, let's go left. From the looks of things, the other two ways are nothing but open land." Bo nodded his head in response and started to walk with Luke.

By the time they finally found a place to settle down for a rest, it was almost dark. For the past several hours, they'd been walking down the road they chose; surprised they hadn't seen a single car the whole time.

"I think we best rest here for the night. You get some sleep; you look like you ain't slept in days." Luke said, noticing the dark circles under Bo's eyes.

"Yeah, ok." Bo said. Feeling safe with the large thorn bush hiding them and Luke keeping watch, no sooner had Bo laid down, he was sound asleep. Luke laid down as well a few minutes later, but didn't sleep. He kept his ears open for the slightest sound outside the protective thorns. Most of the night went without incident. However, the silence was broken around dawn. Luke had just dozed off when the sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping got his attention.

Opening his eyes, Luke sat still and looked around. At first, he didn't see anything and started to think it was just an animal, when he saw the unmistakable color of dark red upon a dirty white color. Attached to that was any living thing's worst nightmare. The masked man who had killed Daisy and Jesse was stalking around, a large butcher knife resting in the tie string of his apron. In his right hand, he held a bloody pitchfork. It became clear that he'd been out that night killing any unfortunate creature that wandered into his path.

Not wanting to chance Bo moving in his sleep and giving them away, Luke carefully and quietly woke him up, keeping a hand on Bo's mouth to prevent him from speaking.

Bo opened his eyes and looked up at Luke, confused and still half-asleep. Seeing he somewhat had his cousin's attention, Luke put a finger to his mouth and made a quiet 'shhh' gesture. Though he was still half-asleep, the part of Bo's brain that was awake, knew what Luke was trying to tell him. Looking around as much as he could without moving, Bo saw what Luke wanted him to be quiet for.

Freezing, Bo and Luke held their breath, hoping the crazy man would pass without spotting them. When he passed, Bo and Luke quietly snuck out of the thorns and took off in the other direction. Unfortunately, their escape didn't go unnoticed. Turning around, the masked man took off after them, pitchfork raised. Because of his injuries, Luke wasn't as fast as normal. Not wanting to leave his cousin behind to be killed, Bo slowed down and helped Luke the best he could. Since they had been spotted, both Bo and Luke knew it would be impossible to hide and that their only chance for survival was to run.

As they ran, Bo didn't see the tree branch in his path until it was too late. His foot got tangled up in the branch, causing him to trip and fall, twisting his ankle at the same time. Stopping, Luke quickly bent down and helped Bo up, but by then the masked maniac had caught up. Without a single warning, the man swung the pitchfork and caught Luke's arm with it, knocking the oldest Duke boy to the ground. Before Luke could regain his senses, the man raised the pitch and brought it down directly into Luke's abdomen, just below his rib cage. A look of pure shock and pain made itself known on Luke's face.

Seeing his cousin stabbed before his eyes made something in Bo snap. Ignoring his swelling ankle, Bo got to his feet and charged at the man just as he was retrieving his pitchfork from Luke's body.

"You son of a bitch! You killed him!" Bo screamed as he tackled the man to the ground where he proceeded to pound the living daylights out of him. The maniac man was powerless against Bo's fury and was soon knocked senseless. However, Bo wasn't through there. Getting the man's butcher knife, Bo raised it and started to stab the man repeatedly in the chest. Even after the man was dead, Bo didn't stop. Grief and anger was still built up inside of him, giving him the energy and courage to even do what he was doing. By the time Bo finally did stop, his hands, arms and clothes were covered in blood.

Speckles of blood spotted his face and blonde hair. Standing up on shaky legs, Bo dropped the knife and backed up several feet before his ankle gave out, sending him to the ground. Lying on the ground, Bo couldn't hold back the tears any longer and he began to cry his heart out. When he had no tears left to shed, Bo sat up and looked over to where his cousin, his brother, laid unmoving. Getting to his hands and knees, Bo crawled over to Luke and sat next to him.

"I killed that bastard…he won't hurt anyone anymore. I only wish he wouldn't have taken you, Daisy and Uncle Jesse too." Bo said sadly.

For the next several hours Bo remained by his dead cousin's side, not once bothering to leave, even for a short time. To Bo, his whole world was gone. The only family he knew was no longer there. For the first time in his life, Bo was truly alone.

Sometime the next morning, a passing hunter caught sight of something in the distance. Thinking it was an animal, the hunter slowly approached. Instead of seeing an animal like he expected, he saw the body of the maniac. Realizing he had a possible murder on his hands, the hunter hurried back to his campsite and called the police. When they arrived, the hunter led them to where the body was.

While all that was going on, Bo was slowly making his way through the woods, carrying Luke's body. His ankle was protesting with each step he took, but Bo refused to stop. As he reached the road, Bo noticed the police cars parked along the side of the road, but ignored them, remembering what happened the last time a cop helped them. Going in the opposite direction the cars were facing, Bo figured there was a town in that direction. Just as he passed by the cars, one of the officers was walking back to call for an ambulance to pick up the body. Seeing Bo going down the road, the cop thought it was a bit odd. Hurrying after Bo, the cop grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Son, I'm going to have to ask you to stop." The cop said. Turning around, Bo looked at the cop, dried tearstains tracing his cheeks. Seeing Bo's appearance and the body in his arms, the cop was shocked. When Bo saw the cop, his first instinct was to run, but because of his ankle and what he was carrying, he knew it wouldn't be any use.

"I'm going to have to ask you to put the body down and come with me." The cop said. Bo just looked at the cop fearfully and shook his head quickly. Without warning, Bo turned and took off down the road as fast as he could, which wasn't that fast. Between his ankle and the extra weight he was carrying, he looked almost like a turtle on steroids. Calling for help, the cop ran after Bo and easily caught up and tackled him to the ground.

"No! Stop!" Bo screamed the fear clear in his voice. The officer however, didn't listen. Grabbing Bo's arms, he roughly pulled them behind his back and slapped a pair of cuffs on his wrists. Confident Bo wasn't going anywhere; the cop got up and went to wait for his help to get there.

A few minutes later, several officers came out of the woods, guns drawn.

"What's the problem, Simpson?" Deputy Robertson asked his partner.

"I have a suspect in custody." Deputy Simpson replied. Looking over to where Bo laid unmoving on the ground, Deputy Robertson walked over to him.

"Sure is a might young to be considered a suspect, but the bloodstains are telling me different." Robertson said, as he looked Bo over. "What's your name, son?"

"P..please don't hurt m..me…" Bo whimpered fearfully.

"Hurt you? Why on Earth would I do that?" Robertson asked. Seeing the growing fear in the boy, Robertson decided to wait until they got to town before asking any more questions. Grabbing Bo's arm, Robertson, along with Deputy Simpson, got Bo on his feet. Just as they started to lead Bo to the car, Bo stopped quickly and looked behind them to where Luke's body lay. Turning around, Bo tried to go back to him, but the firm grip from the two officers held him firmly in place. Bo continued to struggle, only succeeding in wearing himself out. After one final struggle, Bo collapsed. If not for the strong arms holding him up, he would've fallen flat on his face on the road.

Realizing something was wrong, Robertson ordered the ambulance to take Bo to the hospital instead of picking up the body of the psycho man.

When the ambulance arrived, a team of medics hurried out and went over to Bo, who was now lying on the road. After getting him ready for transport, the medics loaded him into the back of the ambulance, one officer going with them since Bo was a suspect still. Once the doors were shut, the ambulance sped off to the hospital. When the ambulance was gone, the remaining officers went back to what they were doing before hand.

* * *

**The Terrible Trio are hungry yet again. Please help satisfy their appitites by reviewing! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ya'll, here's an even faster update. I finally got the story done, and it only took me all day and almost all night to finish the last chapters lol. So after tonight, this story is complete. Well, enough babbling. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 8_**

Upon arrival at the hospital, Bo was rushed back to the ER where doctors got to work treating his injuries. The injury to Bo's arm had gotten infected during the he was running for his life. Bo's ankle had also been badly sprained and was swollen bad enough it made the doctors wonder how he was even able to put any weight on it. The doctors also noticed that Bo was physically exhausted. Because of Bo being a suspect in murder, the deputy that accompanied him to the hospital remained in the treatment room during the entire examination. After giving Bo some antibiotics to help combat the infection he had and tending his ankle, the doctors took him to a room. The officer made sure Bo was secured to the bed so he would not attempt an escape when he woke up.

For the next week, the officer stood guard over Bo, switching every few hours with one of his fellow officers. During that entire week, Bo remained out of it. The doctors were baffled as to why Bo was still unconscious. They knew he had been exhausted, but they knew that he should have woken up a few days earlier. After running several tests, they'd finally come to the conclusion Bo had slipped into a coma. Why he did, no one knew. No one even knew if he'd wake up or not.

During the first week, Bo's doctor had tried to locate any of Bo's family, but after learning the fate of his family, the doctor started to wonder if Bo was even trying to wake up, not that he'd blame him if that were the case. While the doctors were trying to figure out a logical reason for Bo slipping into the comatose state he was in, something else was going on in Bo's mind.

_Bo sat alone in the darkness of his mind, looking at what he figured to be the ground. Heck if he knew which way was up or down, not that he cared anyway. A sudden shuffling noise behind him got his attention. Turning around, Bo nearly fainted when he saw what he thought was his uncle and cousins. A pair of strong arms supported him out of nowhere before he lost his balance. Blinking as he stared straight ahead, he realized that one of the glowing figures was no longer there. Looking up, Bo found himself looking into the familiar blue eyes of his oldest cousin. _

"_Luke?" Bo asked uncertain. A warm smile spread across Luke's lips._

"_Hey there cousin." Luke greeted warmly. Helping the younger boy to his feet, Luke was nearly knocked down when Bo tackled him in a fierce hug. Not long after, Bo felt two more pairs of loving arms wrap around him. Looking up, he saw his uncle and Daisy there, hugging him._

"_Uncle Jesse…Daisy…" Bo said quietly as he hugged his uncle and female cousin tightly._

"_Shhh…it's alright son." Jesse soothed when he felt Bo's body shaking, making it obvious the young Duke was crying. _

"_I thought you guys were dead." Bo whispered. Jesse bit his lip and looked at Luke and Daisy for a second before looking to Bo._

"_Bo, son, we…we are." Jesse said. Bo looked up at Jesse, a look of confusion on his face. "But, how're you here? I'm not dead. Am I?" Bo asked._

"_You're not dead. You're in the hospital in a coma." Luke said, speaking for their uncle. _

"_A coma?" Bo asked, looking to Luke. _

"_Yeah, you slipped into a coma soon after you were brought in." Luke replied. _

"_Oh. I see." Bo said, looking down. Deep down Bo was wishing more then ever he was dead as well so he could be with his family, but something else was telling him to stay alive and fight, though he didn't know why. _

"_Bo, I know you miss us, but we'll all be together again one day. Until then, you gotta fight and wake up." Daisy said softly._

"_But I don't wanna fight. I wanna stay with you guys." Bo said._

"_We know, but it's not your time yet." Daisy said. _

"_It's not fair. Why'd you guys have to go and I get to live?" Bo asked, struggling to keep his voice from cracking._

"_We know it's not fair, but there's probably a reason you're still alive." Jesse said. Bo just nodded his head a little at that. Before anything else could be said, Jesse, Luke and Daisy all looked in one direction as if seeing some unseen force. After a few seconds, Jesse turned back to Bo. _

"_We have to go now." _

"_I don't want you to go." Bo pleaded. It broke Jesse's heart to see his youngest hurting so much, but there was nothing he could do. Not now anyway. _

"_We won't be completely gone. We'll still be here with you." Jesse said as he placed a hand over Bo's heart. Tears welled up in Bo's blue eyes at that. As his family started to fade from sight, each of them hugged Bo one last time before fading completely, the words 'We'll always be with you.' Echoing though the air. Realizing he was alone once again, Bo burst into tears and collapsed to his knees, crying uncontrollably._

A doctor who was checking up on Bo, noticed tears streaking down Bo's cheeks. Finding that odd, he hurried out to get one of his partners. Entering the room again a short time later, both doctors noticed the tears were coming faster and obvious signs of sobbing were starting to become visible.

Thinking Bo was trying to wake up; his doctor walked over to the side of the bed and put a gentle hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Son, can you hear me?" The doctor asked softly. Seconds after finishing the sentence, Bo's eyes opened.

"Uncle Jesse…Daisy…Luke…." Bo whispered his voice hoarse from not being used. Seeing Bo open his eyes, the doctor felt a wave of relief wash over him. However, at hearing Bo's words, he felt sympathetic for the young boy.

It had been confirmed four days earlier that two of the bodies the police had recovered from the psycho man's house were indeed Jesse and Daisy Duke and the other was indeed Luke, although Bo was already well aware of that. The killer's body had been identified as that of 36-year-old Tommy Winchester, a wanted serial killer who had escaped the Baton Rouge Mental Institute three years ago. Each time the police had come close to apprehending Tommy, he'd disappear.

As for the sheriff who had trapped the Duke Cousins in the old house, he was still at large, though no one was considering him a suspect since he was with the law. He had been questioned numerous times, but each time he denied knowing there was a psychotic killer loose in the house.

Not knowing what to say to help Bo, the doctor checked his vitals again before leaving the room. As the doctor walked down the hall, a very familiar face passed by him and entered Bo's room. Since Bo had taken up looking out the large window on the far side of the room just before the two doctors left, he figured his newest visitor was just another doctor coming to check on him.

"Bo?" Came the familiar voice. It took Bo a minute to register that his name had been called and who had called it, but hen he realized who it was, he looked over.

"Cooter?" Bo asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's me buddyroo," Cooter said as he walked over to the bed. "What happened?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Bo mumbled.

"It's alright, I understand if you don't. The nurse that called me told me what they knew had happened. I'm really, really sorry." Cooter said, struggling to keep his voice calm. Bo just simply nodded his head; silently wishing everyone would just drop the subject and stop bringing it p again.  
"The doc says you can go home in a couple of days."

"I ain't got a home."

"That ain't true. You got the farm."

"I'm not going back."

"Alright, I understand if you don't want to. In the meantime, you can stay with me at my house."

"I guess." Sighing a little, Cooter put a hand on Bo's arm. "Bo, things will be alright. Come Wednesday afternoon, we'll head back to Hazzard and you can go from there."

"Whatever." Bo replied, with a yawn.

"You best get some rest." Cooter said. Bo didn't need to be told twice. Within a matter of seconds, he was sound asleep. With a sad sigh, Cooter watched his friend sleep, still unable to completely grasp what he'd been told about the rest of his friends.

* * *

**Ya'll know what to do! Feed the terrible trio. They're hungry yet again **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's the final chapter. However, there is an alternate ending that I'll post if anyone wants to read it. I already have it typed and ready to go, so if anyone wants me to post it, I will. Until then, this is the final chapter, so enjoy!_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9_**

True to their word, four days later, Bo was on his way back to Hazzard with Cooter, having been cleared by the police when Bo told them everything that had happened. Even before Bo could finish telling them, he had broke down crying several times. Bo hardly said two words the entire trip home. Cooter had tried several times to start a conversation, but each time Bo just gave him the cold shoulder. Eventually the mechanic gave up and drove the rest of the way in silence.

Two days later, Cooter's beat up truck pulled into Hazzard Square. Stopping at the garage, Cooter helped Bo out and helped him get settled in. Once Cooter was positive Bo would be all right by himself, he went to make Bo something to eat. Though Cooter's specialty was fixing cars, he was a fairly good cook. At least good enough he didn't burn the food or make people sick.

After fixing Bo a meal that consisted of pork chops, biscuits and corn, Cooter went out to the main part of the garage and got to work on a car.

Bo looked at the plate sitting on the table before him. Though he wasn't in the mood to eat, he picked up the plate and ate some of it so the food wouldn't go to waste. After eating as much as he could, Bo settled back against the old beat-up couch and started to space out.

Sometime later, Cooter came back in to check up on Bo. Seeing him staring out into space, Cooter became concerned. Going over to his young friend, Cooter gently shook his shoulder.

"Bo, hey Bo, you alright?" Cooter asked the concern clear in his voice. Bo blinked a couple of times and looked to Cooter, but said nothing. "I think you should be kept busy for awhile. I got a job you can do." Cooter said. Without a word, Bo got to his feet and limped out to the main part of the garage, his ankle still tender. Sighing, Cooter followed after him.

After showing Bo what needed to be done, Cooter watched him work for a minute before going back to work on the car he'd been working on earlier. For the rest of the day, the garage was filled with near complete silence. The only sounds to be heard were those of Bo and Cooter working. When night came, Cooter and Bo closed up for the night, and then headed for Cooter's farm. After eating dinner, Cooter showed Bo to his room and let him settle down for the night while he went to his own room to do the same. After what seemed like an eternity, Cooter finally fell into a restless sleep.

Three days later, Bo was alone at the garage while Cooter went to pick up Enos, who had wrecked his car on the other side of the county. Sitting outside, Bo watched the people of Hazzard walk by, happy as could be. Looking away, Bo pulled a picture out of his shirt pocket and looked at it.

It was a picture of the Dukes that was taken just after Luke's 20th birthday. In the picture, Luke and Daisy were smiling brightly, while Jesse was sitting on the old porch swing, watching them. Bo saw himself sitting on the porch step, a hard cast covering his left leg. Bo looked the picture over, thinking back to that day when everything was fine, or at least as fine as it could be to him at the time.

It was three days after Luke had just turned 20 and a week after Bo had broken his leg after jumping off the barn roof. A friend of his had been visiting and boys being boys, they dared each other to jump off the roof of the barn. Bo's friend, Andy, had jumped and landed in a pile of hay. When Bo made his jump, it was clear he'd beaten Andy, since he missed the hay by about five feet. Landing wrong, Bo's leg had snapped in two different places and he was knocked unconscious, which was in a way, a good thing, otherwise Bo would have been in excruciating pain.

The next thing Bo knew, he was waking up in the hospital, three concerned faces hovering over him. None of the other Dukes had actually seen Bo jump, but when Andy had run inside yelling that Bo was hurt, Jesse, Luke and Daisy all ran outside. Jesse had been very ticked when he found out Bo had jumped off the barn roof intentionally. Instead of taking Bo to the woodshed, Jesse let Bo's broken leg be his punishment for doing something as stupid as what he'd done.

When Bo was finally allowed to leave the hospital, Jesse gave him a firm lecture on the way home. Luke and Daisy had stayed home to prepare for Bo and so the truck wouldn't be so crowded and uncomfortable for Bo. When Bo and Jesse got back home, Jesse ordered Bo to go straight to bed. Bo had thought abut protesting, but figured he'd already ticked his uncle off enough for one week. Going to his room, Bo closed the door, stripped out of his clothes, and put on his pajama bottoms, which were more comfortable with the cast. Once that task had been done, Bo laid down on his bed after arranging a couple of pillows to rest his leg on. With that done, Bo got as comfortable as he could and dozed off.

Four days later, the Dukes were busy getting things ready for Luke's surprise birthday party, which only the three of them knew about. Because they didn't have enough money to invite many people, Bo, Daisy and Jesse all agreed to have a private party for Luke instead. While Luke was gone for the day, running errands for Jesse in town, the remaining Dukes set up the party stuff. Bo wrapped the gifts they'd gotten Luke while Jesse hung up decorations and Daisy made the food.

By the time Luke arrived home, it was almost dark. Jesse had hidden his truck in the barn and the lights had been shut off inside, making it look like no one was home. After parking his car, Luke got out and headed inside, only to be greeted by his family jumping out of their hiding places, except Bo, who had a bit of trouble standing up. To say Luke had been surprised was an understatement. Though small, the party was a lot of fun. Three days after that, Cooter had come over to visit and see how Bo was doing after having heard about his accident. Later in the day, Cooter had gotten out an old camera his father had given him, and was messing around and taking pictures. Upon Bo's request, Cooter took a snapshot of Luke and Daisy playing around, getting Bo and Jesse in the picture completely by accident.

Bo hadn't realized tears had started to fall down his cheeks as he thought back to that day, that is, until someone got his attention.

"Alright Bo Duke! Your under arrest." Came the all to familiar voice of one Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. Not having heard about what happened, Rosco thought that Bo was thinking about causing trouble.

Looking up, Bo saw Rosco approaching him, cuffs in one hand and his gun in the other.

"I'm not in the mood." Bo said as he stood up. Bo had just turned to go back inside, when Rosco stopped him.

"I don't think so. Your under arrest for loitering." Rosco said again.

"I said I'm not in the mood for your crap!" Bo yelled, shocking Rosco beyond words. Without saying another word, Bo stormed off down the sidewalk, instead of going inside like he originally planned. By the time Rosco stopped mumbling, Bo was long gone. For the rest of the day, Bo walked around the back roads of Hazzard, going nowhere in particular. Eventually, by the time it got dark, Bo had found himself at the old Duke family cemetery.

Because Bo had been unable to pay for three funerals, he had decided to have his family buried without one. Deep down, Bo was glad for that so he wouldn't be faced with everyone telling him how sorry they were and bringing up what he wanted to forget about, but he also felt terrible for not giving his family a proper burial. Going up to the freshly dug graves, Bo sat down in front of them. As he looked at the new headstones, tears escaped his eyes. And that is how Bo Duke ended up in the Duke family cemetery, looking at the graves of his family.

Sometime past midnight, Bo felt a friendly hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the sympathetic face of Cooter Davenport.

"You alright, buddy?" Cooter asked softly.

"Yeah. Just…saying goodbye." Bo whispered. Cooter nodded his head, understandingly. After a few more minutes, Bo stood up. Turning, he turned and headed for the old gate, Cooter following behind him. Together, Bo and Cooter got in the old tow truck and headed back to Cooter's house.

Over the years, Bo slowly got over the loss of his family. Although he still had nightmares from that fearful trip, Bo was somewhat back to his old self. He had gotten lucky and landed a career as a country music singer, dedicating all of his songs to his loved ones. Knowing he'd always have their love and support in his heart, it gave Bo the strength to keep going on.

Sitting in his hotel room, looking out the window at the night sky, Bo spoke softly. "I really miss ya'll, but thank you for everything you did for me. Love ya'll." Getting up, Bo crossed over to his bed and climbed in. reaching over to turn out the light; Bo stopped and looked at the picture sitting next to the lamp in a golden frame. Night Uncle Jesse. Night Luke, night Daisy." He whispered. With that, he turned out the light and settled into a sound, dreamless sleep.


	10. Alternate Ending

**Here's the alternate ending I mentioned in the last chapter. The first half is intentionally repeated, but the rest isn't. There's also a tissue warning here too. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**

True to their word, four days later, Bo was on his way back to Hazzard with Cooter, having been cleared by the police when Bo told them everything that had happened. Even before Bo could finish telling them, he had broke down crying several times. Bo hardly said two words the entire trip home. Cooter had tried several times to start a conversation, but each time Bo just gave him the cold shoulder. Eventually the mechanic gave up and drove the rest of the way in silence.

Two days later, Cooter's beat up truck pulled into Hazzard Square. Stopping at the garage, Cooter helped Bo out and helped him get settled in. Once Cooter was positive Bo would be all right by himself, he went to make Bo something to eat. Though Cooter's specialty was fixing cars, he was a fairly good cook. At least good enough he didn't burn the food or make people sick.

After fixing Bo a meal that consisted of pork chops, biscuits and corn, Cooter went out to the main part of the garage and got to work on a car.

Bo looked at the plate sitting on the table before him. Though he wasn't in the mood to eat, he picked up the plate and ate some of it so the food wouldn't go to waste. After eating as much as he could, Bo settled back against the old beat-up couch and started to space out.

Sometime later, Cooter came back in to check up on Bo. Seeing him staring out into space, Cooter became concerned. Going over to his young friend, Cooter gently shook his shoulder.

"Bo, hey Bo, you alright?" Cooter asked the concern clear in his voice. Bo blinked a couple of times and looked to Cooter, but said nothing. "I think you should be kept busy for awhile. I got a job you can do." Cooter said. Without a word, Bo got to his feet and limped out to the main part of the garage, his ankle still tender. Sighing, Cooter followed after him.

After showing Bo what needed to be done, Cooter watched him work for a minute before going back to work on the car he'd been working on earlier. For the rest of the day, the garage was filled with near complete silence. The only sounds to be heard were those of Bo and Cooter working. When night came, Cooter and Bo closed up for the night, and then headed for Cooter's farm. After eating dinner, Cooter showed Bo to his room and let him settle down for the night while he went to his own room to do the same. After what seemed like an eternity, Cooter finally fell into a restless sleep.

Three days later, Bo was alone at the garage while Cooter went to pick up Enos, who had wrecked his car on the other side of the county. Sitting outside, Bo watched the people of Hazzard walk by, happy as could be. Looking away, Bo pulled a picture out of his shirt pocket and looked at it.

It was a picture of the Dukes that was taken just after Luke's 20th birthday. In the picture, Luke and Daisy were smiling brightly, while Jesse was sitting on the old porch swing, watching them. Bo saw himself sitting on the porch step, a hard cast covering his left leg. Bo looked the picture over, thinking back to that day when everything was fine, or at least as fine as it could be to him at the time.

It was three days after Luke had just turned 20 and a week after Bo had broken his leg after jumping off the barn roof. A friend of his had been visiting and boys being boys, they dared each other to jump off the roof of the barn. Bo's friend, Andy, had jumped and landed in a pile of hay. When Bo made his jump, it was clear he'd beaten Andy, since he missed the hay by about five feet. Landing wrong, Bo's leg had snapped in two different places and he was knocked unconscious, which was in a way, a good thing, otherwise Bo would have been in excruciating pain.

The next thing Bo knew, he was waking up in the hospital, three concerned faces hovering over him. None of the other Dukes had actually seen Bo jump, but when Andy had run inside yelling that Bo was hurt, Jesse, Luke and Daisy all ran outside. Jesse had been very ticked when he found out Bo had jumped off the barn roof intentionally. Instead of taking Bo to the woodshed, Jesse let Bo's broken leg be his punishment for doing something as stupid as what he'd done.

When Bo was finally allowed to leave the hospital, Jesse gave him a firm lecture on the way home. Luke and Daisy had stayed home to prepare for Bo and so the truck wouldn't be so crowded and uncomfortable for Bo. When Bo and Jesse got back home, Jesse ordered Bo to go straight to bed. Bo had thought abut protesting, but figured he'd already ticked his uncle off enough for one week. Going to his room, Bo closed the door, stripped out of his clothes, and put on his pajama bottoms, which were more comfortable with the cast. Once that task had been done, Bo laid down on his bed after arranging a couple of pillows to rest his leg on. With that done, Bo got as comfortable as he could and dozed off.

Four days later, the Dukes were busy getting things ready for Luke's surprise birthday party, which only the three of them knew about. Because they didn't have enough money to invite many people, Bo, Daisy and Jesse all agreed to have a private party for Luke instead. While Luke was gone for the day, running errands for Jesse in town, the remaining Dukes set up the party stuff. Bo wrapped the gifts they'd gotten Luke while Jesse hung up decorations and Daisy made the food.

By the time Luke arrived home, it was almost dark. Jesse had hidden his truck in the barn and the lights had been shut off inside, making it look like no one was home. After parking his car, Luke got out and headed inside, only to be greeted by his family jumping out of their hiding places, except Bo, who had a bit of trouble standing up. To say Luke had been surprised was an understatement. Though small, the party was a lot of fun. Three days after that, Cooter had come over to visit and see how Bo was doing after having heard about his accident. Later in the day, Cooter had gotten out an old camera his father had given him, and was messing around and taking pictures. Upon Bo's request, Cooter took a snapshot of Luke and Daisy playing around, getting Bo and Jesse in the picture completely by accident.

Bo hadn't realized tears had started to fall down his cheeks as he thought back to that day, that is, until someone got his attention.

"Alright Bo Duke! Your under arrest." Came the all to familiar voice of one Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. Not having heard about what happened, Rosco thought that Bo was thinking about causing trouble.

Looking up, Bo saw Rosco approaching him, cuffs in one hand and his gun in the other.

"I'm not in the mood." Bo said as he stood up. Bo had just turned to go back inside, when Rosco stopped him.

"I don't think so. Your under arrest for loitering." Rosco said again.

"I said I'm not in the mood for your crap!" Bo yelled, shocking Rosco beyond words. Without saying another word, Bo stormed off down the sidewalk, instead of going inside like he originally planned. By the time Rosco stopped mumbling, Bo was long gone. For the rest of the day, Bo walked around the back roads of Hazzard, going nowhere in particular. Eventually, by the time it got dark, Bo had found himself at the old Duke family cemetery.

Because Bo had been unable to pay for three funerals, he had decided to have his family buried without one. Deep down, Bo was glad for that so he wouldn't be faced with everyone telling him how sorry they were and bringing up what he wanted to forget about, but he also felt terrible for not giving his family a proper burial. Going up to the freshly dug graves, Bo sat down in front of them. As he looked at the new headstones, tears escaped his eyes.

And that is how Bo Duke ended up in the Duke family cemetery, looking at the graves of his family. Sometime past midnight, Bo felt a friendly hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the sympathetic face of Cooter Davenport.

"You alright, buddy?" Cooter asked softly.

"Yeah, just visiting them." Bo replied softly.

"Alright. I'll go wait in the truck." Cooter said. Giving Bo's shoulder a gentle squeeze, Cooter turned and left the cemetery. Bo watched him go, and then looked back to the graves.

"See ya'll real soon." Bo whispered. Standing up, he walked out of the cemetery and over to the waiting truck. Getting in, Bo shut the door and waited for Cooter to drive off.

Cooter drove in silence, completely oblivious to the plan forming in Bo's mind.

When they got back to the Davenport farm, Bo and Cooter got out and went inside. Since it was so late, Cooter and Bo headed to their separate rooms. Bo, however, made a quick stop to the bathroom. Making sure Cooter wasn't around; Bo opened the medicine cabinet and looked through it. Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed the small white bottle and headed to his room. Hiding the bottle under his pillow, Bo snuck downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, Bo went to the refrigerator and opened the door. Looking around, he spotted what he was looking for. Grabbing the cold can, Bo returned to his room and shut the door. Sitting on the bed, Bo got out a piece of paper and a pen. After writing a note and sitting it on the nightstand, he grabbed the bottle and opened it. Dumping out several small white pills, Bo popped them into his mouth and swallowed them. Opening the can of beer, Bo drank over half the can before sitting it down next to the note on the nightstand.

Laying down, Bo took the picture out of his pocket that he carried with him everywhere. Looking at it, Bo felt tears stinging his eyes. Clutching it tightly to his chest, Bo turned over onto his side and closed his eyes for the last time.

The next morning, Cooter woke up sometime before noon. Going downstairs, he fixed himself some coffee. After he was more awake, he went to the bottom of the stairs and called for Bo. Not getting an answer, Cooter went upstairs to wake him.

Knocking on the door, Cooter waited for an answer. When he didn't one, he walked inside. At first it looked as though Bo was sleeping deeply, but as Cooter got closer, he noticed that Bo's lips were a blue-ish color. Worry swept through Cooter, fearing the worst. Touching Bo's arm, Cooter was shocked at how cold Bo's skin felt. Thinking fast, Cooter checked for a pulse, paling when he didn't find one.

Cooter was just about to go call an ambulance, when the note caught his eye. Picking it up, he unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Cooter, _

_I'm sorry. I couldn't stand it any longer. It just wasn't fair that Uncle Jesse, Luke and Daisy died and I didn't. Don't worry about me though, I'm finally happy again. I'll be with my family again really soon. I know when you find this, I'll be gone, but please understand why I did it._

_I couldn't stand having the nightmares every night and living with the guilt of me living and them dying. I hope you can forgive me, but I won't be mad if you don't._

_Your friend, _

_Bo_

To say Cooter was shocked was an understatement. He knew Bo was hurting, but he had no idea just how bad it was. Pulling himself together, Cooter made his way downstairs to call Rosco.

Bo watched the scene below him play out. He knew Cooter was hurt, but at last, Bo was finally happy. He'd already seen his family once and knew they were waiting for him nearby. Watching Cooter for a moment longer, Bo went to where his family was waiting. When they were all together, the Dukes walked through a beautiful golden gate and into their eternal home.

When the entire town of Hazzard found out about the Duke family's fate, everyone was shocked. After raising enough money for a funeral, the Hazzard citizens made sure that Bo's body was buried next to Luke.

After the funeral and burial, the last people to leave the Duke family cemetery were Boss Hogg, Rosco, Lulu, Flash and Cooter. After saying their goodbyes, everyone went their separate ways, each of them knowing that Hazzard would never be the same.


End file.
